War Cry
by Rori Potter
Summary: They thought he wasn't the boy-who-lived so for the greater good they left him with the Dursley's. Too bad they died the same night. When Lily discovers him adopted she is relieved but not for long. He, along with his parents, have gone missing.
1. The Sacrifice

******Rating: **K

******Category: **Harry Potter

******Pairings: **Harry/ Iris (OC) and Lily/James.

******Warnings: **Completely AU.

******Summary: **They thought he wasn't the boy-who-lived so for the greater good they left him with the Dursley's. Too bad they died the same night. When Lily discovers him adopted she is relieved but not for long. He, along with his parents, have gone missing.

******Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

War Cry

Chapter 1

The Sacrifice

The house was quiet as the twin boys slept peacefully. Their babysitter, Sebastian-Lily's older brother, sat in front of the fire reading a thick tome while waiting for his sister and her husband to get home. He knew that Lily loved Harry and Alexander very much but it seemed that for some reason they favored little Alexander over his older twin, Harry. Sebastian was about to send a patronus asking how long they would be when he felt the wards go down. Sebastian hissed as he grabbed his wand and stood to face…Voldemort who gave him a smile that he would never forget.

"You will die tonight," He hissed at that man so similar to a snake. The man cackled.

"That is where you are wrong Evans," Voldemort said smugly. With that, Voldemort sent off several spells in quick succession but Sebastian avoided them until one hit, the killing curse. It was at that moment he fell to the ground. Voldemort headed down the hall into the nursery where he found Harry sitting up starring up at him while his brother, Alexander, hid behind Harry whimpering.

"My, my, my it looks like both of you shall die today." He turned his wand on Harry first. "Advada Kedevra!" Harry glared at the man willing the green light to go away and to the bad man instead. A shield formed around Harry and deflected the spell back to Voldemort. With a horrified look, he fell to the ground, presumed dead. Only after a moment, Harry felt tired and lay back down, as he was beginning to feel the effect of the shield he had used.

Never did he notice the disaster in the room or the piece of wood that had broken off from the crib that had carved a 'v' on the back of his brother's hand. Never did he know that his parents and the headmaster would soon mistake his brother as the boy-who-lived because of that scar; because all he wanted at that moment was to sleep.

* * *

When Lily, James, and Sirius arrived on the scene they immediately knew something was wrong; the wards were down. Lily rushed into the house to discover her brother lying dead on the floor, wand in hand. Lily let out a small cry and ran into the nursery with James and Sirius close behind. She discovered Harry asleep and Alexander whimpering as he looked up at his mother.

A smoldering pile of robes that smelt of flesh and bones believed to be Voldemort was ignored as she rushed towards her children. Lily was examining Alexander's hand when Albus arrived on the scene with a weary Remus. He drew his wand upon seeing Sirius; James stopped him.

"He wasn't our secret keeper," James said as he stepped in between his friends. "It was Peter."

"We traded last minute because we thought no one would suspect him," Sirius piped up. "We didn't tell you because of your furry little problem." Remus lowered his wand and hugged his two friends.

"Albus what happened?" Lily asked as she fussed over Alexander.

"It seems young Alexander, in an effort to protect his brother, blocked the spell, and sent it back to Voldemort," Albus said absentmindedly. "It seems that Harry was asleep during the entire thing." Lily breathed a sigh of relief and examined Harry. He had a strange lighting bolt scar on his forehead but Lily brushed off as damage done when the crib took some damage to it. "We are going to have to bring Harry to his aunt." James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus looked at the old man as though he was crazy.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Harry will get jealous of his brother as he trains for war and Alexander will, no doubt, ask why Harry doesn't have to train," Albus said flatly. "Your brother died to protect your children so it would only be sensible for him to be left with them." Lily blinked a couple times. She and James had a hushed conversation and then looked at Albus.

"It is for the best," Lily finally said sadly.

* * *

As the Potters left Harry on the doorstep of the Dursleys' another thing was occurring. The Dursleys were coming home. Vernon pulled through the green light as he talked to his wife about how well Dudley was growing up when an 18 wheeler skidded right into them killing the three instantly.

The Potters never thought to check on Harry so they never noticed when child services came by and took Harry to an orphanage. When he was 5 years old, the Thomas family adopted him. The father was a Marine as was the wife. Harry, in a sense, grew up as a soldier. That fact was passed by until the day Harry's letter was to be delivered.

* * *

Lily was nervous. She would finally get to see her oldest son after being apart from him for so long. Lily rang the doorbell and waited. An older man answered the door.

"I am here to see the Dursleys," Lily said promptly at his questioning look. The man gave her a sad look.

"They died nearly 10 years ago on Halloween night," he told her and Lily's face fell. "Died in a car accident with an 18 wheeler."

"W-W-What about their nephew, Harry Potter?" Lily asked. The man blinked a few times before he answered.

"Was found on the door step the next day when the milkman came by," he answered. "Went to an orphanage I believe. Last I heard he was adopted. That was 6 years ago though."

"What was the orphanages name?" Lily asked fearing the worst.

"St. Mary's," he answered. Lily gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," Lily said relieved she was getting somewhere.

"No problem," He said giving her a toothy grin before he shut the door to the house. Lily headed to the end of the street and apparated to St. Mary's. She knocked on the door to the orphanage. It took a moment for the door to open. During that time Lily mentally prepared herself. Then the door opened. A tall pale nun starred at her.

"Yes, ma'am," she asked. "Do you need something?"

"I wish to see Harry Potter," Lily answered. The nun blinked in surprise.

"Then you'll have to wait until next week," the nun said matter of factly.

"W-W-Why?" Lily stammered in shock.

"Mr. Potter visits monthly with his adopted parents," the nun said. "His parents are Marines and young Harry is as much one." She then smiled more brightly. "He's very important to many countries actually. His biological parents left him at his aunt and uncles." She sighed. "They ended up dying in a car accident though. Harry visits their graves after he comes here. His parents call it his 'monthly ritual'."

"Why is he so important to many countries?" Lily asked. The nun blinked.

"Because he is bloody brilliant, excuse my language, he's already in college," the nun answered. "Noticed it in him when he was a child. Although it helps that he has siblings that are older then him. Two brothers and a sister I believe. The sister is the youngest but she is still 15 years older then Harry."

"D-D-Do you have a way to contact him?" Lily asked.

"Sorry no," the nun said shaking her head. "He and his parents move around to much for him to keep up with sending me new addresses."

* * *

"So how's he doing?" James asked the second she walked in. Lily stared at him blankly.

"I won't know until next week," Lily answered sadly. James eyes widened as he studied his wife. What was going on?

"Why not?" James asked shocked.

"He travels all of the world with his parents but once a month he comes to visit the orphanage to visit the kids," Lily answered. "Apparently afterwords he goes to visit the graves of Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley." Lily then broke down sobbing. James rushed over to her. "What kind of sister am I to not even know my sister is dead? What kind of mother am I to not visit my son?" James wrapped his arms around her. This was the way the headmaster found them.

"I have some news," Albus said. "It seems that young Harry has disappeared along with his parents. No one knows where they are." Lily sobbed even more and James just starred into space.


	2. Rain or Shine

******(Edited: 12/20/2013)**

******Rating: **K

******Category: **Harry Potter

******Pairings: **Harry/ Iris (OC) and Lily/James.

******Warnings: **Completely AU.

******Summary: **They thought he wasn't the boy-who-lived so for the greater good they left him with the Dursley's. Too bad they died the same night. When Lily discovers him adopted she is relieved but not for long. He, along with his parents, have gone missing.

******Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

___"I have some news," Albus said. "It seems that young Harry has disappeared along with his parents. No one knows where they are." Lily sobbed even more and James just starred into space._

War Cry

Chapter 2

Rain or Shine

The room was extraordinarily hot. No one except Harry dared go in there seeing as he was the one who set it on fire. When he found out from the nun that his mother had come to visit he knew immediately that they were trying to find him so he could start Hogwarts. What they didn't know was he was already considered an adult in the Wizarding world.

His parents, although believed to be muggles were not, had a rare time flux trunk that passed down through the generations. They had started his training as soon he was old enough to walk and talk. He had been 3 when that had happened. Whether he had been studying muggles latest inventions or finding a way to get rid of Dark Wankers Horcruxes he worked rain or shine. Closing his eyes he found himself on the stage his parents had created for when he felt musical. He picked up the guitar and strummed softly. He then began singing as he remembered his old friend who was no longer alive. She had taken her life.

"___I was coming to the end of a long long walk_," Harry began singing.

"___When a man crawled out of a cardboard box , _

___Under the E. Street Bridge,Followed me on to it, _

___I went out halfway across, _

___With that homeless shadow tagging along,_

_So I dug for some change,_

_Wouldn't need it anyway, _

___He took it lookin' just a bit ashamed, _

___He said, _

___You know,_

_I haven't always been this way,_

_I've had my moments, days in the sun, _

___Moments I was second to none, _

___Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do, _

___Like that plane ride coming home from the war, _

___That summer my son was born, _

___And memories like a coat so warm, _

___A cold wind can't get through, _

___Lookin' at me now you might not know it, _

___But I've had my moments,_

_I stood there tryin' to find my nerve, _

___Wondering if a single soul on Earth, _

___Would care at all,_

___Miss me when I'm gone,_

___T____hat old man just kept hanging around ,_

___Lookin' at me, lookin' down, _

___I think he recognized, _

___That look in my eyes, _

___Standing with him there I felt ashamed, _

___I said, _

___You know, I haven't always felt this way,_

_I've had my moments, days in the sun, _

___Moments I was second to none,_

_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do, _

___Like the day I walked away from the wine,_

_For a woman who became my wife, _

___And a love that, when it was right, _

___Could always see me through, _

___Lookin' at me now you might not know it, _

___But I've had my moments,_

_I know somewhere 'round a trashcan fire tonight, _

___That old man tells his story one more time, _

___He says, I've had my moments, days in the sun,_

_Moments I was second to none, _

___Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do, _

___Like that cool night on the E. Street Bridge,_

_When a young man almost ended it, _

___I was right there,____wasn't scared a bit, _

___And I helped to pull him through, _

___Lookin' at me now you might not know it, _

___Oh, lookin' at me now you might not know it,_

_But I've had my moments._" Harry paused a moment to brush away tears from his face. He then straightened. He was a soldier; he could not cry. Taking a deep breathe he began another song. "___Sunny days seem to hurt the most, I wear the pain like a heavy coat, _

___I feel you everywhere I go, I see your smile, _

___I see your face, _

___I hear you laughin' in the rain,_

_I still can't believe you're gone, _

___It ain't fair: you died too young, _

___Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away, _

___God knows how I miss you, _

___All the hell that I've been through, _

___Just knowin' no-one could take your place,_

_An' sometimes I wonder, _

___Who'd you be today? _

___Would you see the world? _

___Would you chase your dreams? _

___Settle down with a family,_

_I wonder what would you name your babies? _

___Some days the sky's so blue, _

___I feel like I can talk to you,_

_An' I know it might sound crazy, _

___It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away,_

_God knows how I miss you, _

___All the hell that I've been through,_

___Just knowin' no-one could take your place, _

___An' sometimes I wonder, _

___Who you'd be today? _

___Today, today, today,_

___Today, today, today. _

___Sunny days seem to hurt the most, _

___I wear the pain like a heavy coat, _

___The only thing that gives me hope,_

_Is I know I'll see you again some day. _

___Some day, some day, some day._"

Flashback...

___"Got ya," she said squealing in delight. He spun around and a mischievous grin graced his features as he trounced her._

___"Surrender," he said as he pinned her against the ground. She huffed and starred up into his eyes._

___"No," She stubbornly said. Harry gave her a mischievous grin and her eyes widened. He began tickling her. "I-I s-s-surrender!" Harry got up and grinned. Breathless she laid next to him. She stabbed her finger into his side._

___"Harry, do you think we'll live forever?" She asked her nose scrunched up as she studied her best and only friend. Harry glanced up at her._

___"No, we can't live forever," Harry answered. She looked at him pouting._

___"Why not?" She asked her curiosity getting the best of her._

___"Because it would be to painful," Harry answered his eyes on the sky above them. "To have to watch everyone you love die and be unable to join them. To know that you will never see them again. It would be horrible."_

End Flashback...

Flashback...

___"Where is Audra?" Harry asked himself. With a dawning realization he knew where she was. Harry ran. He would not lose her too. She was on the ground. Around her the earth was quaking._

___She was living up to her name. Storm. The rain was pouring down in sheets. Harry knew he was crying but he was too numb to realize it. Harry kneeled down next to her body. She had been laughing he realized. They hit her in the back with a killing curse. Far to many had gone down the same way. Weeping slightly he closed her vibrant blue eyes. He couldn't stand her starring at him a moment more accusing him as the very same eyes had done when her brother had fallen several months before. He was merely 14. He shouldn't have to deal with this. His body was aching he realized as he starred at Audra. She was gone and he knew it within his very bones. There was nothing he could do about it._

End Flashback...

With a sigh he placed the guitar back down and walked off the stage. He sat down on the steps leading up to it. What would she have him do? Hide from his biological family or show himself and find a way to take control of the horrid situation. He then thought about the Dursleys'. He wasn't going to give up this tradition, not because of them. With a sigh he stalked into the main room to let them know of the news.

* * *

"Let's begin the meeting," Albus said as he looked at his staff members. James and Lily were pale but seemed to have gathered themselves since they had received the news about their eldest son a few days before. Their children hadn't taken it well either. 11 year old Alexander refused to speak to the headmaster and helped his sisters whenever they were pranking him. 9 year old Emma Lilian had gone after the headmaster and made it so all he could say for a few days was how stupid he was. That had amused the staff members greatly.

Her younger twin sisters hadn't been happy campers either. Leona Alice had made the headmaster into a goat that very morning. Her younger twin Isabella Nora had the headmaster do a dance to the Macarena at dinner the night before. Albus had a suspicion that the girls weren't done. He was about to voice the first part of the agenda when a phoenix Albus had never seen before swooped in.

The phoenix was completely black save for the lovely blue eyes it had. It landed on the headmaster and stuck out its leg for him to remove the parchment. Albus undid the parchment and the phoenix swooped over to Fawkes. The parchment simply read:

**__****Harry is coming to the orphanage.**

Albus's eyes widened and he looked at his confused audience.

"Mr. Potter will be at the orphanage," Albus said. Several startled whispers broke out at that. It was at that moment the phoenix transformed into a young woman. She looked to be 17.

"I should hope so," her voice chimed thick with warmth. "Harry decided that his monthly tradition was well worth whatever plan y'all had hatched." Albus blinked.

"Who are you?" Albus asked. She blinked a few times as though finally seeing where she was at. She straightened her robes a bit.

"I'm his fiancé, of course," She replied. Pandemonium broke out at that. She rose her hand and sent out a loud BANG. They turned to look at her.

"Harry is 11," Lily said as she looked at the lady in front of her. "There is no way he could already be engaged." She seemed amused.

"Seeing as Harry is not 11 it is highly possible for him to be engaged," She said amused. They all starred at her confused. "Since he was 3 they've been training him in a time flux trunk that has been passed down for generations. Harry is actually 17." With that deceleration Lily broke out crying and James sunk into his seat.

"Why hasn't the quill picked him up before then?" Albus asked confused. She smiled.

"Simple," She answered. "He hadn't left the Time Flux Trunk until his 17 birthday." Several of them blinked.

"What is your name?" Albus asked.

"Iris Prince," She answered with an eye on her older brother. She noted that he immediately stiffened at the name.

"Are you related to Severus?" Albus asked.

"He is my older brother," Iris admitted. "I am the reason my mother ran away all of those years ago." She shifted uncomfortably under her brothers' stare. "She passed away when I was one. The General and his wife were friends with her and had taken care of me since."

"Why come back now?" Severus demanded. "YOU'VE HAD ALL OF THESE YEARS! WHY COME BACK NOW?" Iris stood quickly and returned a glare to Severus.

"Because I didn't know until earlier this morning," She retorted. "Our mother made them give oaths to not say anything until my 17 birthday. If I had know sooner I would have come sooner. Why do you think I was so damn eager to be the one to deliver the message? The second Harry found out you would be here he agreed it would be best for me to deliver the message.

He was so thrilled I had family left. He wanted to come with me to meet you. He was so damned thrilled because he knows what is like to be without family. He spent 3 and a half years in hell thanks to his lovely family who believed some hosh posh about Alexander being the boy-who-lived." Lily slammed her fist against the table.

"He is the boy-who-lived," Lily growled. Iris looked at her nails as though inspecting them before she responded. Severus could see a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Iris retorted. "Then why did they send the Hogwarts 4 founders to train him?"

(A/N: The first song is Memories by Emerson Drive. The second song is Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney.)


	3. Perfection Takes Time

******(Edited: 12/20/2013)**

******Rating: **K

******Category: **Harry Potter

******Pairings: **Harry/ Iris (OC) and Lily/James.

******Warnings: **Completely AU.

******Summary: **They thought he wasn't the boy-who-lived so for the greater good they left him with the Dursley's. Too bad they died the same night. When Lily discovers him adopted she is relieved but not for long. He, along with his parents, have gone missing.

******Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

"___Oh yeah," Iris retorted. "Then why did they send the Hogwarts 4 founders to train him?"_

War Cry

Chapter 3

Perfection Takes Time

"_****__**Perfection is attained by slow degrees; it requires the hand of time"**_

**__****Voltaire**

One would say a perfectionist took forever to get things done. Never did they consider that they get things done faster then many others. For example, a homework assignment. One could spend hours on an assignment because they keep making simple mistakes such as grammar and spelling. If they could get it right the first time they would not have to spend more time correcting and making sure everything checked out then actually doing the assignment.

In the time it took the professors to react, Iris had crossed the room and had already guided out a rather shocked, if not stunned, older brother along with being a well known potions master and professor, out of the room. Lily was the first to recover.

"THE FOUNDERS," She shrieked as Albus sank back into his chair. "WE'VE HAD PROBLEMS FINDING A TUTOR FOR HIM AND OUR OTHER SON WAS BEING TAUGHT BY THE FOUNDERS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Albus winced as did several others at the sheer volume of Lily's voice. Many looked to Albus. It was then they noticed how far the headmaster and leader of light had sank back down in his chair. With a defeated sigh he answered.

"I don't know," Albus said simply, admitting defeat to this question. Many blinked in shock. Sirius was the first to ask the question on all of their minds.

"Well then what do we do?" Sirius asked as he stood. This caused the headmaster to look at the door for a moment before responding.

"We wait," He answered and then plopped a lemon drop in his mouth. His picked up the dish and looked at the members. "Would anyone care for a lemon drop?" At this question everybody groaned.

**__****The family is one of nature's masterpieces.**

**__****~George Santayana**

Meanwhile with Severus and Iris...

"You should have been an actor," Severus commented dryly as he watched her pace back in forth. She sent a frosty glare at him and continued her pacing. Severus rolled his eyes and took a drink of his firewhiskey. His sister stopped her pacing and eyed the drink in his hand.

"Don't drink," She stated, if not, demanded. Severus looked up in shock. She had better be kidding. He was not going to meet saint Potter without a good stiff drink if he could help it, maybe even two.

"Why not?" He finally got out.

"I saw someone die because they thought they could defend themselves after taking a couple sips of firewhiskey," She said bluntly. He blinked shocked. "DON'T DRINK!" It was then he heard a snort of amusement.

"I'm glad she is not the only one she is harping on about drinking," a voice commented dryly. He sounded as though he was going to say something else but was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"HARRY," Iris said as she launched herself at him. To Severus amusement he seemed used to this and caught her. He buried his head into her hair. He muttered something to her that manged to get him a smack on the back of his head. She then spun around. Her eyes were lit up with excitement. "Harry this is my older brother, Severus Snape. Severus this is my fiancé Harry Potter." Severus stood quickly and gave a small bow.

"Pleasure," He said. Harry seemed amused. He quirked an eyebrow as though thinking through something.

"Manners," Harry simply stated. He twitched a little. "It took her 3 hours after arriving to coach you in manners." He paused and then burst out laughing. Severus jumped back startled. "Blimey, Iris I am not the Queen. Even then she hates all the formalities." Iris huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"But you know the Queen and are even on first name terms with her," Iris pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes. He then turned to Severus.

"It is nice to meet you," Harry said as he studied the man in front of him. They would after all be brother in laws. "I have it on good authority that you are an amazing potions master." Severus lips twitched, the beginnings of a smile on the corners.

"How are you in Potions?" He finally asked. Harry grinned and Iris groaned in defeat. She slumped down to the couch.

"_****__**United we stand; divided we fall."**_

**__****- Aesop**

They had been sitting there for what felt like hours. Many had started playing games such as chess and exploding snap. Others had begun to wonder around Albus's office and examine anything within reach. A few had even taken books off the shelves and began reading them. Albus, however, had contended himself to sucking on one Lemon Drop after another.

Lily and James were in a hushed conversation with Remus and Sirius; occasionally Frank and Alice would join the conversation but they were also content in just sitting there and waiting in silence. That was how they were found when the doors swung open without warning. Severus and Iris walked in with a man most did not recognize. However, it seemed that someone else had. Minerva stood quickly and rushed over to the man and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. This action confused everyone even more until Minerva spoke.

"Shadow, what on earth are you doing here?" Minerva demanded to know. He just blinked and then let out a small chuckle. A few looked up owlishly as they noticed him in their midst. Others did not pay any attention to him.

"Why I came to visit you?" He said grinning. He then looked around the room. "Why, have I come at a bad time?" Iris smacked him on the back of the head. She then let out a long string of French causing the man to blush. He gave them a sheepish grin.

"I should introduce myself as it seems a few people have forgotten their manners." At this Iris gave him a sheepish look. Severus merely eyed the two wondering what they were up to now. In the short few hours he had known them they had managed to convince him that Voldemort should run away in fright at some of the things they could do.

"My name is Harry Potter." That had an immediate effect as everyone was now paying attention. James and Lily stood and walked hesitantly closer. "I've been told that my parents wanted to meet me." At this he crossed his arms and examined the room. His eyes strayed to Lily and James for a moment before walking over and taking the seat James had been previously been in that was right next to Sirius.

"You're my godfather, correct?" Sirius nodded. Harry looked triumphant. "Point out my parents please." Sirius pointed to James and Lily. Harry managed to look surprised. Only Iris and Severus knew he wasn't. "You sure?" Sirius nodded, starring dumbfounded. With that Harry spun around and stalked dangerously to his supposed parents.

"You want to know what the definition of a true parent is; because neither of you were that?" His glare intensified. "There are several definitions. They are: a: one that begets or brings forth offspring b******: **a person who brings up and cares for another c******: **an animal or plant that is regarded in relation to its offspring d******: **the material or source from which something is derived e******: **a group from which another arises and to which it usually remains subsidiary. The only one you seemed to have fulfilled is the first one." He then smirked. "Seeing as only the first two apply to humans I can't hold anything against you."

Lily and James sagged in relief. A strange glint came into his eyes and Iris shivered. "As long as YOU EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL YOU SAW FIT TO TAKE ME TO MY DEAD RELATIVES AND THEN NOT CHECK ON ME FOR TEN YEARS!"

"We wanted you to be safe," Lily answered shaking a little. "You would be safe with family. They would try and take you to use you against us. We couldn't have that."

"WHAT ABOUT MY 3 SISTERS?" Harry demanded. "THAT WOULD HAVE THE SAME RESULT. WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND THEM AWAY AS YOU DID ME?"

"You're his twin, they could have used you to find his weaknesses and destroy us from the inside out," Albus calmly stated. Iris winced at the look he gave the headmaster for that simple statement. Harry spun around on the older man.

"You had me sent there didn't you," Harry said starring at the man in disbelief. Albus nodded. "I trusted you Al. I TRUSTED YOU, DAMMIT! HOW COULD YOU?" It was then Harry seemed to remember something. "It was because of that damn prophecy wasn't it?"

When Albus made no move to answer Harry asked again. "WASN'T IT?" Albus nodded. Harry cursed and kicked the desk. "For a genius you are really an idiot Al." The headmaster blinked in shock. "That prophecy has already been fulfilled per the task the Founders set me with."

"What prophecy?" Lily asked. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the headmaster but he said nothing.

"It goes like this," Harry stated.

"Betrayed by those who sired him,

Shunned to the side,

Forgotten, only in memories,

He will have a power,

The Dark Lord knows not,

He will be defeated,

Per the task he was set,

Trained by the Great Four,

The Dark Lord will fall forever more,

Never to live again."

"_****__**Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't the fine line between sanity and madness gotten finer?"**_

**__****-George Price**

"You're insane," Severus stated. Harry stopped his hoping to look at him for a brief moment. He grinned at him.

"Of course I am," Harry said grinning. Iris giggled. It was common knowledge among those who knew Harry rather well to accept the fact that he was an oddball, though he was very sane. At least to their knowledge.

"I am so insane I am going to run all the way to the Great Hall so that I can scare the crud out of my younger siblings. Then I am going to dance around the school to nonexistent music so that I can agitate all of the teachers while they try to find the music I am supposedly dancing to." Severus blinked rapidly; he had not expected that kind of response. Before he could say anything Harry began to run. Severus groaned.

He was going to actually carry it out. Iris gave him an amused grin before taking off after her fiancé. Groaning Severus rushed after the two of them. Seeing as neither of them had been sorted he couldn't take points or give them detentions yet. Even then it was summer. He skidded into the Great Hall to see Harry and Iris rushing over to Alexander. He could see Alexander's guards spinning around to stop Iris and Harry from getting any closer. He watched a spell hit Iris. He was too late to get to her, however, Harry was not and he looked pissed.

(A/N: Hey Chi Vayne I hope this answers a few of your questions!)


	4. Family Reunion

******(Edited: 12/20/13)**

******Rating: **K

******Category: **Harry Potter

******Pairings: **Harry/ Iris (OC) and Lily/James.

******Warnings: **Completely AU.

******Summary: **They thought he wasn't the boy-who-lived so for the greater good they left him with the Dursley's. Too bad they died the same night. When Lily discovers him adopted she is relieved but not for long. He, along with his parents, have gone missing.

******Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

___He could see Alexander's guards spinning around to stop Iris and Harry from getting any closer. He watched a spell hit Iris. He was too late to get to her, however, Harry was not and he looked pissed._

War Cry

Chapter 4

Family Reunion

"_****__**Speak when you are angry - and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret."**_

**__****Doctor Laurence J. Peter**

The look of pure fury on Harry's face as he gracefully landed right next to Isis was one Severus did not ever wish to have directed towards him. The dead calmness in Harry's voice as he spoke to the now frightened guard would have had the worst sort running, even Voldemort.

"What did you hit her with?" Harry's soft and deadly calm voice carried. The man was pale white but managed to stutter out his answer.

"S-s-st-t-up-pe-fy," He managed. Harry eyed the man for a moment longer before he turned to Iris and cast the counter curse. Severus felt the relief flood through him as he saw Isis stir before managing to sit up. It was at that moment that Alexander gathered his small amount of courage as he stepped forward to spit out a rather ridiculous question.

"Why'd you attack me?" He asked Harry and Iris. "Are you death eaters?" Harry closed his eyes as he prayed for patience. Iris snickered. Harry sighed.

"If we were death eaters you'd be dead by now," Harry snapped as helped Iris up. Alexander blinked in confusion. Severus chose that moment to step in as he could see Harry's patience was wearing thin.

"Mr. Potter, are you really that dense?" Severus wondered aloud. Alexander turned a bright pink and opened his mouth to say something back when the Great Hall doors swung open with a BANG! With the exception of Harry, Iris, and Severus the rest of the current occupants of the hall jumped. Severus watched with a bit of amusement as Lily rushed forward with James following not to far behind to fuss over Harry. This seemed to confuse Alexander further. Alexander was not one for patience, unlike his sisters, and threw a small tantrum in order to get an answer. Lily's attention snapped to him immediately.

"Alexander Sirius Potter, that was uncalled for," Lily hissed at him. Alexander recoiled back slightly. Lily seemed to gather herself as she straightened up. "This is Harry, your older twin. He is 17 instead of 11 due to using an object similar to a time turner for several years." Alexander and his sister's exchanged looks.

"If he's our brother, who's she?" Emma quietly asked as to not draw unwanted attention to herself. Iris stepped forward. Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I am Iris Prince, Harry's fiance and Severus's younger sister," Iris answered her future sister-in-law. At Iris's answer an awkward silence fell over the room.

"Might I suggest that everyone take a seat so that certain question's could be answered," Severus calmly said into the silence. At once, without any coercion, the Potter family along with Iris and Severus took a seat. As soon as they were settled all Severus could think was that this was going to be one long day.

"_****__**War is a poor chisel to carve out tomorrow."**_

**__****Martin Luther King Jr.**

The sun seemed to dance across the river as Harry tossed yet another rock across the water. He barely reacted to a small noise behind him but in the back of his mind, Harry was already thinking of ways to take the stranger out.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," the young blonde introduced himself. Harry could see that he was about 11 years old and no doubt the son of a former death eater. Although he carried himself with an air of importance it seemed that he also had recently seen for more than one should at his sheltered young age, no doubt a by-product of a family members mistake.

"Harry Thomas," Harry answered. He turned to look away from the curious eyes before he continued on. "Though you may better know me as Harry Potter." He heard the distinct sound of a gasp as he forced his attention back to the river.

"You're a myth, a legend," Draco whispered reverently. "It's not possible." Harry snorted. In a fit of annoyance and irritation he didn't even bother to skip the rock, he just threw it into the lake.

"I am no myth, no legend," Harry informed him. "I am just another human dying to live."

"_****__**Whatever they grow up to be, they are still our children, and the one most important of all the things we can give to them is unconditional love. Not a love that depends on anything at all except that they are our children."**_

**__****Rosaleen Dickson**

"I tried going after you," Sirius quietly told Harry. Harry made no movement except freezing in his seat to indicate that he had heard Sirius. "I couldn't find anything though on the Dursley's. It makes sense now, they were dead. After they left you on that doorstep I didn't talk to them for years. I only started to come around again because of Emma, Alexander, Leona, and Isabella."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry quietly asked Sirius as his rigid grip on his fork tightened. Sirius sighed.

"I want you to know that I never willingly abandoned you, not like them," Sirius told him. Harry nodded.

"_****__**To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."**_

**__****Lewis B. Smedes**

James and Lily were sitting by the fire in their rooms as tears slid down their faces. The cackling of the fire reminded them that not everything went the way they had wished it. The maniacal sound coming from the fireplace reminded them of Bellatrix LeStrange. Lily remembered when she and James had accused Sirius of being a death eater merely because he had expressed the wish to have his godson back with them. Since then things had been tense between the group of friends. The relationship Lily had with Alice and Frank was cold at best. It was the same between James, Remus, and Sirius. Lily knew very well that the only reason Sirius was even talking to them was because of their remaining kids. A sharp knock on the portrait brought the two out of their memories. Lily stood and opened the portrait. Surprise fled across her face when she noticed that it was Remus and Sirius.

"The kids are in the Great Hall with Harry," Lily informed them. She didn't bother to pretend that they were here to see her or James. Sirius shook his head.

"We know," Sirius told her. "We were wondering if we could talk to you in James?" Lily blinked in surprise but pulled the portrait further open in order to let them in. Lily took her spot next to James and watched as Sirius and Remus attempted to make themselves comfortable in the chairs across from them.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Lily told him. "I never intended to put you in the position against us." James nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Sirius," James said after Lily leaned back into his arms. "I should have listened to you. I'm sorry Remus that you were pitted between us in a rather uncomfortable position." Sirius and Remus smiled at their old friends.

"You're forgiven," Remus and Sirius chorused. The four of them broke out laughing together, almost like it all had never happened.

"_****__**Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero."  
Marc Brown**_

"We have a lot to talk about don't we," Iris quietly questioned Severus. He titled his head in acknowledgment. Iris sighed and slumped back into her chair.

"How did you meet him?" Severus asked. A smile tugged at Isis's lips as she recalled her first meeting with Harry.

"Mom's friend had just passed away," Iris recalled. "The few days after passed by in a bit of a haze. The next thing I remember was this little boy with black hair and these brilliant green eyes leaning over me. When he noticed that I was awake he introduced himself and then promptly informed me that he couldn't be my brother because I was to pretty. He gave me my nickname then. Still calls me it sometimes."

"What's your nickname?" Severus asked. He felt cold inside. Here sitting in front of him was his younger sister and yet he barely knew anything about her.

"He called me Aphrodite," Iris informed him fondly. Severus starred at her. "He told me that he would protect me the best he could and that when I found my family again that I would be the best possible me that I could ever be. He informed me rather determined that he was pretty sure that I had an older brother somewhere. I didn't know until recently how right he was." Silence fell over them. "I am sorry." Severus's head snapped over to her.

"For what?" Severus found himself asking.

"Sorry that you didn't get the life, the childhood you deserved," Iris told him softly. Severus placed his drink on the side table and crossed the room over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"You were never responsible for what happened to him," Severus fiercely told her. "I made mistakes that caused me to suffer through what I did, you didn't. Someone else made those choices, not you."

"_****__**Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart."**_

**__****Eleanor Roosevelt**

"Dad, what's wrong?" Charlie asked him with a frown. Arthur sighed as he turned to answer his son.

"You remember how the Potter's left their eldest son with Lily's sister's family?" Arthur half asked, half reminded. Charlie nodded. It hadn't been long ago that Arthur had come home seething at the Potters. "Well, Harry appeared today with his fiance." Charlie blinked.

"Isn't he Ron's age?" Charlie recalled. Arthur shook his head.

"Not anymore," Arthur told him. "Apparently he's been in this time flux trunk or something like that and didn't leave until he was 17. His fiance is apparently Severus's younger sister as well." Charlie starred at his father wondering if the alcohol had gotten to him.

"Who was he living with all of this time?" Charlie heard himself ask.

"The Thomas family," Arthur answered and then frowned. Charlie was quickly paling. "Charlie, is something wrong?"

"I knew Harry," Charlie whispered. "At least for a little bit. He was living not to far from here when I was about 9. One day I had come over to visit and Harry was laying on the ground surrounded by his blood." Arthur let out a slight whimper at the thought of it happening to one of his children. "I screamed and his parents ran in. The looks on their faces, they were so horrified. He had been with a couple of nasty hexes, taken by surprise on his way home. He made it inside his home but he lost consciousness before he could call out for help. If I hadn't come in when I had..." Charlie trailed off letting Arthur fill it in on his own.

"Did you see him much after that?" Arthur asked.

"For a couple of months until Harry broke it to me that they were moving," Charlie told him. "I was so upset, I shut myself in my room for days. By the time I had come out he was gone and I had no idea if I could reach him by owl." Charlie closed his eyes as tears slowly made their way down his face. Arthur placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I want to see him. Please let me see him. We were once best friends."


	5. Impossible to Forget

War Cry

Chapter 5

Impossible to Forget

"_Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget."_

-Henry David Thoreau

Charlie always had one regret. It had haunted everything he had done from that moment on. He held onto the fact that he had shut his best friend out. Harry had told them they were moving, it didn't mean that they were no longer friends Charlie realized; it meant that they were best friends. And best friends do everything together. He should have spent every moment possible with Harry before they moved out, instead he had thrown a temper tantrum like the three year old trying to get a piece of candy. As Charlie sat waiting for the door to open, Charlie realized that the second hardest thing to to do was to admit that you are wrong. The first was to accept the forgiveness and move on when you are forgiven. As he took in the look on Harry's face he knew that he had a long road to travel to forgive himself because this regret was one he had thought he could never fix. The very same one that he he had nearly died for, that had molded him, and most of all gave him something to remember – life is to short, live it; live every moment like it was the very last.

"_It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."_

-J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone_

Charlie fidgeted under Harry's stare. Harry raised an eyebrow when his fiance giggled.

"Something amusing you, my dear?" Harry questioned.

"You two are children," Iris pointed out. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You were always to the point my dear," Harry commented amused. He turned to look back at Charlie who sunk into his chair as the pair talked. "Charlie I want you to know that I forgave you a long time ago." A bitter smiled spread across his face when Charlie flinched. "I also know that the very decision you made to not come back and see me before I left has haunted you and every decision you have made." Charlie stared at him in shock.

"H-How did you know?" Charlie stammered, his eyes wide. Harry sighed.

"Because after I left I had to make sure you were safe," Harry informed him. "I made sure that I had eyes on you from the moment I left. You were – are my best friend. Nothing changed that." Charlie sat statue still as tears danced down his face. Harry leaned forward and placed a hand on Charlie's arm. "Charlie I think it's time that you forgive yourself. You have been punishing yourself for far to long. What do you say best friend? Are you ready to take that step?"

"_When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test out courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is not point in pretending that nothing has happened in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny."_

-Paulo Coelno, _The Devil and Miss Prym_

The Great Hall was bursting with noise, laughter, and joyous children. At the head table the teachers, like the students, were talking. However, the topic of conversation was different amongst the teachers.

"The news is not great Albus," Minerva informed the older man. "There were more deaths last night, 68 muggles dead; many more injured. The attack only lasted 5 minutes, Albus. By the time any help had arrived they might as well have been the clean up team!" Albus sighed.

"Tom has stepped up his attacks as of late," Albus remarked. "It is like he is throwing a temper tantrum at something." Lily rolled her eyes.

"He is in his 70s, why would he be throwing a temper tantrum?" Lily questioned. "And for that matter, what would he be throwing a temper tantrum about?"

"Many things," Harry pointed out. "The main reason being is that his inner circle has been dropping dead by the hands of an unknown assailant."

"And how would you know this, my boy?" Albus questioned. Harry raised an eyebrow at the accusing tone of the mans voice.

"You are not the only one whom has spies among the death eaters," Harry coldly pointed out. Albus flinched.

"I did not mean to imply anything untoward, Harry," Albus soothed. "I am merely trying to ascertain as to where you gathered this information and when you gathered this information." Harry's face darkened as he took in the words of the older man.

"Earlier this morning after my informant was tortured to several hours after the "failed attack" last night," Harry snarled.

"How was last night a "failed attack"?" Minerva shot back. Harry shot her a dirty look.

"Tom's words, not mine," Harry snapped. "They were after something and did not manage to retrieve it. Tommy boy is mad."

"What were they meant to retrieve?" Albus wondered. "They attacked the muggle world. Tom hates the muggle world. What would he want from there?"

"He wanted the last remains of his past to be in his possession or destroyed," Harry calmly explained.

"What is it that he so desperately wants?" Minerva wondered.

"Do you remember Cecile Maylur?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ravenclaw around the same time that Tom was a Slytherin," Albus recalled. "I do not know of any connection between the two of them."

"They were in the same orphanage for several years before Cecile was adopted," Harry informed him. "Cecile was Tom's saving grace until she was adopted. They met several years later again at Hogwarts. Cecile was everything to Tom. Cecile went missing at the age of 16, the summer before their 6th year. Tom went mad with grief."

"It makes me kind of feel sorry for the guy," Lily mused.

"_When it's gone, you'll know what a gift love was, you'll suffer like this. So go back and fight to keep it."_

- Ian McEwan, _Enduring Love_

The read wine swished backwards and forwards. A thin pale hand clutched the glass like a life line.

"Everything is falling apart Cecile," Tom said. A lone tear traveled down his face. "After your disappearance, I went mad. You were everything to me and then suddenly you were gone. I had felt like I was going somewhere in life when all fell apart. My best friend, girlfriend, future wife – don't think I don't know you found the ring I bought for you – suddenly gone. What was worse is that to this day I have no idea what happened to you." A door opened.

"My Lord there is a woman here who says she knows you and would like to see you," a death eater informed him. "She said her name is Cecile Maylur. Codename: Ravinea."

"_I believe the world is divided into three groups: givers, takers and the few that can balance both impulses. Giving and loving is a beautiful thing. It is the currency of compassion and kindness, it is what separates good people from the rest. And without it, the world would be a bleak place. If you are a giver, it is wise to define your boundaries because takers will take what you allow them to; all givers must learn to protect that about themselves or eventually, there is nothing left to give."_

- Tiffany Madison

The room was bitter cold and the air was thick. Echoes wrecked the silence as the click clack of heels hit the floors. The woman paused in her journey when she stopped in front of a well decorated door. With a sigh she knocked on the door.

"Come in Cecile," a voice drawled. With set shoulders and a determined mindset, Cecile opened the door and walked in. Cecile noticed that Tom stood with his back to the door. The only indication that she could see that he still trusted her.

"I didn't want to leave," Cecile whispered sadly. Silence was thick as she inched forward, closer to him.

"I know," Tom replied. "I did everything I could to find you. I went mad Cecile looking for you. How are you here? How did you find me? Why are you here?" By the end his voice has raised in volume. His eyes flared as he spun around to face her. At the end he threw his glass in hands at the wall above the fireplace. Cecile flinched.

"They took me to America," Cecile continued in a whisper. "Wanted to keep me safe." Cecile let out a bitter laugh surprising Tom. "Not long after we arrived they took me to be sold as a slave. I escaped the next day and spent several years trying to get back. I was caught by Grindelwald supporters a couple days after I arrived back in England. That was the last thing I remember before I was held down and force fed a potion. I woke up to a healer telling me that it was 1991. As soon as I was released I went looking for you. You were the only thing that kept me going, Tom."

"_It's only a sure defeat when you stop trying."_

-Ann Aguirre, _Morde_

Cecile wasn't sure what woke her up. She stared at the canopy. She took a moment to asses what was going on. Tom's arms were wrapped around her waist as he slept. Cecile slowly removed Tom's arms and place a pillow in her place. She has just put on her robe and was wrapping it around her when she heard movement on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tom sleepily questioned. Cecile smiled at the adorable sleepy look on his face.

"To the bathroom," Cecile answered. She disappeared for a few minutes and then returned a few seconds after the faucet turned off. She walked out of the bathroom and placed her robe back on the chair she had grabbed it from. She slipped back into bed and back into Tom's arms.

"I know that you've been killing my inner circle," Tom informed hr. Cecile froze. "Thank you." Cecile scrunched up her face.

"Why are you saying thank you Tom?" Cecile asked, her bewilderment apparent. Tom leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

"Because I had been about to end it all," Tom told her. Cecile shifted herself around and turned to look at him.

"End it all?" She wondered. "Does that include your..."

"Life," Tom finished. "Yes it does. On our anniversary I had decided to put an end to all of this madness. I had been slowly taking out those not in my inner circle when you began to take down my inner circle. My plan was to destroy everything I had created by our next anniversary. Once that was done I would take my own life and leave a letter to the Ministry informing them that it was over."

"Our anniversary is next week," Cecile recalled. "What about the death eaters I saw when I came in?"

"They had poison for dinner," Tom told her. "They were delivered by portkey to the Ministry twenty minutes after they died with written confessions of all their crimes."

"The spies?" Cecile wondered.

"Dark marks removed and sent home alive with no ability to speak of what they've seen or done due to an oath in place of the mark," Tom informed her. "With the exception of one who is due to deliver a message any minute now to the Ministry."

"What is the message?" Cecile asked.

"Voldemort is dead," Tom told her. "The war is over. The light has won."

"But you're still alive dear," Cecile protested. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I, Tom Riddle, am alive," Tom pointed out. "But Voldemort is very much dead."

"_Our history is not our destiny."_

- Alan Cohen


	6. Full Circle - the Epilogue

War Cry

Chapter 6

Full Circle – the Epilogue

"_At last, the wheel comes full circle."_

-Cassandra Clare, _Clockwork Princess_

After the delivery of the message, the Wizarding world cheered. It was over. Tom and Cecile married not long after their reunion. Currently they are the parents of a 3 year old girl and a one month old boy. Harry and Iris married at the age of 21. Currently Iris is 7 months pregnant with their first child. Although Harry gets along better with Lily and James, their relationship is still strained. Harry gets along with his siblings, although his twin (on occasion) refuses to be in the same room with him. After Hermione got wind of this she spent several hours reading _Daily Prophet _articles about all of the devastation out loud, while he was stunned. He stopped quickly after that. Once more peace was restored. New laws went into place to prevent another was from occurring. The Ministry of Magic underwent a clean sweep and was soon overhauled. The Wizarding world was once again moving forward, old laws removed and the new ones brought the English Ministry of Magic back to the top spot. All was well.


End file.
